A Touch of Destiny
by Caro73
Summary: Un Petit OS sur Harry et Draco... J'espère que vous apprécierez !


A Touch Of Destiny

Bien qu'il essayait de se contrôler Draco sentait que son corps refusait tout contrôle autre que celui d'un désir sauvage et inavouable. Il aurait voulu pouvoir crier son nom aussi fort que son corps criait son envie. Les frissons de plaisir qui lui parcouraient le dos dans l'attente de ce moment tellement attendus redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque Draco senti son portable vibrer … L'impatience d'une réponse étais telle qu'il pouvait difficilement contrôler ses tremblements.

« La réponse a toute nos attentes pourrait-elle se trouver là où tout à commencé ? »

Draco su immédiatement où se rendre, mais il devait auparavant régler un petit problème : la bosse située au niveau de son entrejambe se faisait de plus en plus visible. Il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme, bien que l'idée de le revoir faisait naître au creux de ses reins une chaleur presque douloureuse, il s'efforçât de faire le vide dans son esprit et de calmer les idées qui lui venait en tête. Lorsqu'environ 5 minutes furent écoulées et que Draco avait réussi à faire disparaître toute marque de désir impulsif de lui, il sorti de derrière le mur qui l'avait couvert des regards et entrepris de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous le plus discrètement possible. Éviter de penser à lui, à son corps, à toutes les choses qui faisaient que Draco était fou de lui.

La première étape de ce parcours vers le plaisir était de descendre jusqu'au cachots sans que personne ne cherche à l'arrêter, il ne supporterait surement pas de nouvelles frustrations aujourd'hui. Il opta donc pour une démarche nerveuse et afficha un air profondément frustré qui en découragerait surement plus d'un. Il arriva donc au sous-sol et une fois dans le couloir menant à la salle de potions chaque pas que Draco faisaient augmentaient toujours un peu plus son envie de le revoir... Franchir les quelques mètres qui restaient fut un calvaire délicieux. Il sentait que tout son corps se faisait de plus en plus attentif à chaque bruit, guettant sa respiration ou quelque autres marque de sa présence. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la salle de potions et que sa main se posa, tremblante, sur la poignée il su que plus rien n'arrêterai la violente envie sexuelle qui s'emparait de lui, le rendant simple esclave des désirs de son corps.

Harry savait que Draco saurait où le trouver : ils se connaissaient maintenant par cœur. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il vivaient leur romance cachés comme des voleurs, ainsi les seuls endroits où ils pouvaient se retrouver étaient vide . Harry repensa ainsi à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait : c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient en cachette... c'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu marquer le coup. Ils se retrouveraient une dernière fois là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois il y avait de ça 1 an et 4 jours. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque tout le monde saurait qu'ils étaient « différents » si il voulait reprendre les mots de son ex-meilleur ami Ron qui avait fuit la queue entre les jambes (^^) lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était gay. Harry n'était pas d'ordinaire un grand romantique, mais il se pouvait que demain sa vie, celle de Draco et leur couple soit ruinés à jamais alors autant faire les choses bien. Lorsque Harry eu finit les derniers préparatifs, il s'autorisât un long soupir. Ça allait être bien, vraiment bien. Un bruit le fit sursauter : le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, il arrivait. Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir montât en Harry ... Oh oui ça allait être parfait. Après tout ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

Draco pris une grande respiration, tout allait très bien se passer. Il tourna la poignée doucement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir surprendre Harry mais celui-ci l'avait entendu venir. Il était assis au milieu de la salle, les yeux clos mais un sourire immense sur son visage. Il dit dans un soupir : « Je savais que tu trouverais, tu as toujours tout trouvé. Tu es connue du tout Poudlard pour être le plus parfait ». Draco sourit, s'approchât de lui, pris son visage entre ses deux mains pour n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de Harry et dit : « La seule chose que j'ai jamais trouvé c'est toi » . Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du serpantard. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer et à se dévorer du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne remarque quelque chose et ne coupe le silence : « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu es bouleversé. Pourquoi ? » Harry n'essayât même pas de le contredire, Draco pouvait lire en lui comme jamais personne d'autre n'avait pu. « J'ai peur ! » Chuchotât le brun au creux de l'oreille de Draco, « peur pour nous ». Il faisait surement allusion à ce qu'ils avait prévu de faire le lendemain. Draco se rapprocha alors encore plus du gryffondor jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et lui dit alors la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure phrase : « Je t'aime » . Le Blond accentua alors la pression de ses lèvres sur celles de Harry lentement le fit basculer vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en contact avec la couverture que Harry avait placer peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Sous la passion de ses baisers Draco sentit enfin que le jeune garçon se détendait. Il ouvrit bientôt les yeux et ils brillaient maintenant d'une malice non dissimulée. « C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir » lui dit Draco. La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entendre un éclat de rire absolument adorable et il dit : « Et tu n'as encore rien vu »

Harry repoussa Draco d'une force inattendue et celui-ci se retrouva sur le dos à son tour sans avoir le temps de protester, en temps normal il dominait la situation mais aujourd'hui le brun semblait décidé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait prendre le contrôle. Il se plaça au dessus de Draco et commença avec une fougue par enlever son T-shirt avant d'enlever celui du serpentard. Quelques mouvements plus tard, ils étaient totalement nus et Harry avait entrepris la recherche de tout les points sensibles qui pouvaient se trouver à la surface du corps de Draco. Il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir et ce plaisir fut décuplé lorsque le souffle du jeune Malfoy commença à ce raccourcir et que enfin un long gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Draco avait la plupart du temps un comportement dominateur lors de leurs actes, mais lorsque la langue de Harry trouvaient les bons arguments le long de son corps et Draco ne se sentait plus que comme une créature avide de plaisir et esclave de celui qui était alors son maitre. Il ne voulait à présent plus qu'une seule chose, que l'on fasse exploser le nœud de plaisir qui enflait en lui, battant au rythme de son cœur, augmentant au contact des touchers expert de Harry. « Stop ! » Chuchota-t-il enfin entre deux longs gémissements, « viens … » . Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, lui aussi avait quelque chose à allez chercher et cette chose il ne la trouverait qu'en Draco. Il se glissa alors sur le coté du jeune homme qui se tournât comme un animal obéissant et dès cet instant l'esprit des deux garçons se perdit dans le plaisir intense qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre. Pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes on n'entendit plus que le bruit de deux corps bougeant l'un contre l'autre et quelques hurlements de plaisir qui n'avaient pus être contenu. Quand enfin ce moment arriva, le moment où ils savaient pourquoi ils s'aimaient, le moment où toutes leurs cellules vibraient ensemble d'un plaisir immense, l'achèvement parfait d'une histoire parfaite. Leurs deux cris résonnèrent le long des murs et se perdirent entre les chaudrons. Ils retombèrent sur le dos et reprirent leurs souffles difficilement. Lorsque Harry regarda Draco il aperçu sur ses joues les sillons que les larmes de plaisirs avaient tracées. Il sourit, Dracolui rendit son sourire puis ils éclatèrent de rire... Un rire presque innocent car ils savaient ce qu'ils les attendaient mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Après quelques baisers ils remirent leurs affaires et rangèrent la salle …. surtout ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage. Lentement ils remontèrent le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte de dehors. Derrière elle le monde réel, celui où tout était plus dur, celui où ils ramasseraient surement plus d'un coup. Mais Draco regarda Harry, repensa à ce moment tellement magique qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Il se pencha, l'embrassa, pris sa main et ils sortirent …

By Caro =)


End file.
